User talk:Supergeeky1/archive2
---- Help Hey SG1, I used irc at work and it still disconnects me, Is it too much commotion? And please, get off myspace and look at this message.--JakerlComplain here : 22:38, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Whoops, said it too late, well maybe I'll try gearsofwar or something, If that don't work, go to jedipedia and see if that works.--JakerlComplain here : 22:38, 24 September 2007 (UTC) **lol, I don't, but I found something interesting: 17:39 -Idoru.- *** Notice -- This gateway is temporarily blocked due to abuse. Apologies for the inconvenience! Try to get someone to leave, or just kick them, if they don't com back, I guess their having problems --JakerlComplain here : 22:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Ping Hello?--JakerlComplain here : 22:50, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Still not working--JakerlComplain here : 22:58, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Ok, but log the conversation if Skeith comes on--JakerlComplain here : 23:01, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *Hi, IRC if you can, JakerlComplain here : 00:46, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Imperial memo Hey dude, got the Imperial memo about Spacing myself, i shall double my efforts!! Dark greetings! Madclaw Thanks Its good to be back, well, I'm getting on the IRC now, I have some things to discuss with you too JakerlComplain here : 13:39, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Re:XD Thanks. I plan to do some more work on it soon too :) Glad you liked it AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 11:59, 15 October 2007 (UTC) You there? Hey, I still needed to talk to you, but your not answering, then you quit. When you get the chance join ,ahem, the roughest channel on Earth, if you can >_> <_<--JakerlComplain here : 01:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *Yo, IRC if you can--JakerlComplain here : 01:28, 25 October 2007 (UTC) *Hey ,whenever you get a chance, get on the IRC at about 4:00 EST, I need to talk to you--JakerlComplain here : 12:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *Meet me on the IRC, also, the Tab thing on GIMP isn't working :-/ JakerlComplain here : 19:06, 28 October 2007 (UTC) *Irc please now! :P--JakerlComplain here : 12:21, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I'm a noob!? *Hey Supergeeky..1, just wanted to say hey. Also I think I'm going to like it here, maybe not as much as SW fanon but still.TroybAllSpark Quest 01:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Tasty Tidbit Very nice work! He looks comical indeed. However, I'm not able to cram it into a box small enough to include the accompanying text without breaking everything way the heck up. Can you make the image smaller, but the "Tasty Tidbit" text larger? It doesn't need to be MUCH larger than it is, but it's hard to read now and would be impossible to read after the image itself shrinks. Also, a more overtly silly font (like Comic Sans or something) might be good. Thanks again! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:54, 20 November 2007 (UTC) PWN 'Madclaw has awarded you a Basilisk War Droid!' For ultimate PWN@G3 on Darthipedia! Madclaw Madness?....This is Ordo! 21:15, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi, here's the deal I linked TONs to SWgames, it took me ages so you sort out my infobox on my userpage or I'll destroy your planet!!! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *Thanks, you have escaped planetary destruction... For now!!! :) [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Category Please delete the category gods I made, there is already one called Dieties. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:41, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Profanity I don't know how you feel but see there: Forum:Proposed Change to Policy: Profanity [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:28, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Re:April Fools Sounds good. I won't be on IRC for about a week or so, however, but try and remember it. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 08:49, 14 December 2007 (UTC) New article button: WTF? Hey, any idea why this has that weird code showing up on the button? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) COB #2 You missed the Council of Blood, Donny! You're like a CHILD who walks into the middle of a movie and wants to know— ;) Anyway, check the summary/transcript and then post in the Hyperbaric Chamber when/if you have votes or suggestions or whatever on the three issues we left unsettled. Gonk (''Gonk!'') 02:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC)